A Bond Set in Blood
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Alicia and Kurama discover a deeply-hidden part of their past... a part they never even realized existed....
1. Chapter 1

A Bond Set in Blood

Chapter One

            I sliced the dagger sharply across my palm and winced slightly at the sting of pain I felt from it.

            "I told you, you don't need to do this to prove yourself."

            "Just shut up and cut yourself dammit," I said monotonously, tossing the dagger to him.

            "You shouldn't have slit it like that.  A gentle poke with the very tip is much more effective and less painful," he said, poking the dagger into the flesh upon his palm.

            "I'm not afraid of pain, kitsune," I assured him, lacing my fingers with his, and concentrating on the fresh blood coming into my system.

            "Are you prepared to make the oath?" Kurama questioned.  "Do you know it well enough?"

            "Blood for blood; life for life," I began. "My heart is your and your heart is mine.  Our fates have been entangled and ensnared.  We are bound- first by fate and now by blood.  Speak now, o child of Inari, doest thou wish to reconsider?"

            "Now why would I do that, you ditsy little wolf?" he smirked.

            "If appears as if _you_ have forgotten _your_ lines, baka no kitsune."

            "Fine if you're going to make me play by the book…  'No, no, o child of Moro, I wish not to reconsider.  This is my fate- I am bound to you forever.'"

            "Then it shall be so.  Nothing can tear us apart.  The blood that flows freely through our veins ensures this- anger, hatred, depression, love, happiness, destruction, suffering, death, life- we will not be separated.  We will bear it all together."

            "Speak now, o child of Moro, doest thou wish to reconsider?"

            "No, no, o child of Inari, I wish not reconsider.  This is my fate- I am bound to you forever."

            "It's done, Alicia.  You can let go now," Kurama assured me.  I released his hand from my own.

            "So… now we're blood-siblings," I smiled at my wound.  "Even the gods now accept us as relatives."

            "We're stuck together forever, wolf-girl, so you may as well get used to it," Kurama laid down, his silver hair spread across the bedroll beneath him, and chucked.

            "I regret nothing, my friend," I insisted before lying down to bed myself.

            Twenty years have passed since that day and yet I remember the oath so clearly.  The promise remained engraved on our hearts.  Our bond grew stronger and eventually grew beyond human comprehension.  Dying for each other was merely the beginning of what we would do for each other.  There was nothing that could separate us either.  Even if I was on the opposite side of the globe he could still hear my words… even the unspoken ones… and I could hear his.

            Due to his rebirth as a human, I was now the elder one of the two of us and so I sought to act like it.  However, even when he was five years younger than I, he still took a very parent-like roll in my life and I was still the younger one in his mindset.  It was too bad really.  I had looked forward to paying back the debt and taking care of him for a change.

            "Alicia!" He comes running down the street to catch up with me.  I turn to greet him with a smile and a wave.  He's nearly eighteen now.  It's hard to believe.  It felt like just yesterday when he was reborn as a human.  "Alicia, how are you?"

            "Greetings Kurama-chan," I say to him cheerfully before wrapping my arms around him.  "I'm fine.  How are you, my precious little buddy?"

            "I am well," Kurama assures me with a smile and a slight chuckle.  Something is off about him, however.  He doesn't smell right; his motions are different from usual; there is a certain tone to his voice- he's hiding something.

            "You lie, kitsune.  Now spill- what's wrong?" I demand of him.

            He looks at me quizzically for a few seconds and then assures me again, "Really, Alicia, I am perfectly well."

            I elevate myself an inch off the ground so I can be eye-to-eye with him.  Looking him in the eye sternly, I sniff.  "You smell like you're nervous about something."

            "We just had midterms at school," he explains.

            "Kurama, my friend, you must think me stupid.  I know full well that you are out for spring break right now.  Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

            "Well…" he obviously goes fishing around in his mind for some logical- but false- excuse.

            "Listen, my friend," I say to him harshly.  "I swore an oath twenty years ago today that I would protect you to the grave and then some.  You had the chance to reject it then and you did no such thing.  Now, you must let me do my job and tell me what's wrong."

            "There's nothing for you to be worried about, Alicia, my friend.  I just have some business to deal with."

            "I should sure as hell be worried!  'I have some business to deal with' means 'I'm being challenged by a demon of superior skill'!"

            "I admit- you've found the truth amidst my lies, or at least half the truth," Kurama smirks.  "I am being threatened into returning to the Makai to meet with a demon.  I have no information on the identity of this demon."

            "You aren't going without me, Kurama," I declare forcefully.  "I'll die before I let you go alone."

            "I figured as much.  Let us depart for the Makai now."


	2. Chapter 2

A Bond Set in Blood

Chapter Two

            "It's dark here," I note our surroundings.  "This part of the Makai looks somewhat familiar though."

            "I should," Kurama smirks.  "This is where Kuronue first introduced you to his wife and your angel Kuroni."

            "So that's why she wants out," I let Kuroni come forth.

            "She might also be sensing the one who made us come here and she feels it's dangerous to leave you unguarded."

            "No…," I look up at her, hovering above me.  "She seems excited about something."

            "Excitement can still be fear, Alicia," Kurama insists.

            "But look at her, Kurama!  She's so happy looking!"

            "Indeed," Kurama looks at her as well.  "She does seem quite cheerful."

            "Hello Kurama, so glad you could come.  And look, you even brought a friend…" a voice echoes from the shadows.  "Answer me something, is that Alicia with you?  And Kuroni?"

            "Come out from where you are hiding and perhaps I will answer," Kurama insists.

            "Your reputation precedes you greatly Kurama.  Have you still not noticed me?  I've been standing right in front of you for quite some time."

            "What the--?" Kurama looks down.  There before him stands the demon- no more than four foot tall, cloaked in darkness and clad in a long black robe with a hood.

            "So it is Alicia," he chuckles.  "I was hoping you'd bring her.  I actually wanted to meet with the two of you."

            "Who are you?" Kurama asks.

            "Your intellect has dissipated as your other skills have.  First you do not notice me and then you cannot tell who I am."

            "Indeed Kurama," I smile, "It is quite obvious."

            "What?" Kurama blinks.

            "Welcome brother," I outstretch my arms and he falls into my embrace.

            "I still do not understand," Kurama insists.

            "The only two people Kuroni would be this happy to see would be her husband," I pull back the stranger's hood, "and her son."

            "SON!?" Kurama shouts in disbelief.  "Kuronue told me he and Kuroni didn't have kids."

            "Not until the end," the stranger replies.  "I was only two months old when my parents died and then I was taken up to heaven and raised by mother's old friends."

            "What is your name, brother?" I ask him with a faint smirk.

            "I… am Kuroigure.  I'm quite pleased to meet you, Alicia," he hugs me tighter.

            "Another member for our family, huh Kurama?" I chuckle, tightening my embrace as well.

            "It's good to be in a trio again.  With it just being the two of us, I was getting rather lonely," Kurama says, lightly joining in the embrace.

            "Kuroigure," I glance down at him, "will you come back to the human world with us?"

            "I… don't think I can do that," Kuroigure looks dejectedly at his long black wings.

            "Don't worry about it," I insist.  "We'll look out for you.  Please, come with us?"

            "Okay," Kuroigure grins and links hands with Kurama and myself.  I must say, it feels like the good old days again.

            "Blood for blood; life for life.  My heart is your and your heart is mine.  Our fates have been entangled and ensnared.  We are bound- first by fate and now by blood.  Speak now, o child of Kuroni, doest thou wish to reconsider?"

            "No, no, o child of Moro, I wish not to reconsider.  This is my fate- I am bound to you forever."

            "Then it shall be so.  Nothing can tear us apart.  The blood that flows freely through our veins ensures this- anger, hatred, depression, love, happiness, destruction, suffering, death, life- we will not be separated.  We will bear it all together."

            "Speak now, o child of Moro, doest thou wish to reconsider?"

            "No, no, o child of Kuroni, I wish not reconsider.  This is my fate- I am bound to you forever."

            "So, you're really my sister now, huh Alicia?" Kuroigure looks at the bloody mark on his palm.

            "Yep," I smile cheerfully.  "And you're Kurama's little brother now too."

            "I was told that I should try to track you down," he admits.  "They said you were the closest thing to a sister I could ever hope to have.  I'm glad I found you and Kurama."

            "I'm glad too," I hug him again.  "I don't have a real family- I never did.  Kurama and your father Kuronue raised me.  You and Kurama are the only family I've got now."

            "Alicia…"

            "Yes Kuroigure?"

            "Tell me… about my father, will you?"

            "Of course I will, Kuroigure," I say.  "But first, you look a little cold.  Would you like a blanket?"

            "Yes please," he nods.

            "Be right back," I walk off and go to my room.  I pull the blankets off my bed and head back to the living room.  "Here Kuroigure-chan," I hand him a blanket.

            "Thanks Alicia-chan," he accepts the blanket with a warm smile.  "Now will you tell me about my father?"

            "He was a great man," I begin with a smile.  Then, looking down at Kuroigure, I chuckle slightly, "He had the same heart of gold I sense you have but he tried to hide it under obscenities and crude behavior.  He loved us all greatly but he didn't like to show it.  I think it was more of a show of affection than outwardly showing his affection would have been though."

            "Well… what do you mean?"

            "He was trying to keep us safe by putting distance between us and him.  See, you probably don't realize this, but in the Makai there is a universally accepted plan of vengeance- They do something to you; you scout out those close to them and murder them in cold blood.  So, he was actually sheltering us from his enemies.  And he'd show affection every so often.  He even once let me wear his pendant."

            "You mean this?" Kuroigure holds out blood red necklace.

            "Where did you find that?" I stare at him, wide-eyed.

            "I _had_ to know what happened to my father and mother.  I began by stealing my father's paperwork from Enma's office," Kuroigure says, his eyes slightly teary.  "It said he was killed by the guards of a palace… so I went to the palace and inquired about it.  They _laughed_ at me….  They told me I was the son of a low-class good-for-nothing….  I just snapped….  Next thing I knew, I was the only one left alive, other than the palace owner.  I was given this pendant and an apology and asked kindly to leave, so I did."

            "You… killed them all for what happened to your father?" I blink.

            "You don't understand!" he sobs.  "That incident took my mother's life too!  I just couldn't bear it!  They laughed at me and insulted my father!  Then… something just exploded within me!"

            "Kuroi-kun," I frown, pulling him tight against my chest, "I understand perfectly.  I'm just amazed that such a little child had the courage to do what I could only dream of."

            "You should be glad you didn't do it," he says.  "I regret it.  No matter what they said, what they did, I still regret it."

            "Were you told where you could find your father?" I ask in hopes that the burial site is somewhere accessible.

            "They didn't bother to bury him.  They left him there and one day they suddenly found him six feet under."

            "Poor child," I run my hand up and down his back.  "You must be so miserable."

            "Things will be perfect from now on," Kuroigure insists happily.  "I found you and Kurama and now I can be happy for a change."

            "Then no more tears, okay Kuroi-kun?" I wipe the tears from his face.  "Tears aren't suited for such happy times."

            "Okay Alicia.  Hey, can I ask you something?" Kuroigure asks.

            "Go ahead," I insist.

            "Can you… can you see… my father in me?"

            "Indeed," I nod.

            "How greatly do I resemble him?"

            "Well, other than the silver streak in your hair, you _look_ exactly the same.  And you're a lot like him on the inside too except you have better manners and you're better with showing affection."

            "I never met my father, Alicia.  The best I can hope for is to see him through the eyes of you and Kurama."

            "Trust me- you won't be disappointed with the view," I chuckle.

            "Thanks for taking me in on such short notice, Alicia-chan."

            "Don't mention it… _kiddo_."

Shigure: *crying* Oh, how very sweet!  You called him kiddo, just like his father used to call you!

Alicia: Urusei Shigure…

Shigure: Alicia… will you do me a favor?

Alicia: Huh?  Oh, sure.  What is it?

Shigure: Hold out your hands…

Alicia: *holds out hands*

Shigure: Now look down… *Alicia does as ordered* Good…  **_REVIEWS!!  REVIEWS FOR THE POOR BEGGAR GIRL!!!_**

Alicia: Grr… **_SHIGURE!!!_**

Note: Really people, if you're reading this, _PLEASE_ review.  My inbox has been so empty lately and I haven't received a review on any of my stories in three weeks…  If you don't have an account with ff.net, then feel free to send me a review via email.  Just specify that it's a review of this story in the subject so I don't delete it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bond Set in Blood

Chapter Three

            "Kuroi-kun!" I call back as I open the front door.  "Kuroigure-kun!"

            "Hai, Alicia-chan?" Kuroigure comes to the top of the stairs and yawns, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

            "I have to head out to work, Kuroi-kun.  There's food in the fridge, help yourself.  Kurama's coming over after school.  Think you can stay out of trouble until then?" I shove my books into my backpack and throw it over my shoulder.

            "No problem," Kuroigure mumbles.

            "Stay away from my closet!" I warn sternly.  "If I find out you used that portal in my closet to go back to the Makai when I get back, I'm gonna be angry."

            "Hai, Aneue," Kuroigure sighs, flopping down on the top stair in exhaustion.

            "Tired?" I ask.  A mocking smirk emerges on my face.

            "Please don't tell Kurama about last night," he moans.  I laugh.

            "What about last night?  The way you jumped into my arms like a little frightened schoolgirl when the thunderstorm started?  Or the way you had to sleep in my room because you were too terrified to sleep alone?"

            "None of it!  Please!  I'm beggin' ya!" Kuroigure moves back onto the upstairs corridor's floor and kowtows.

            "Yo, kiddo, you seriously think I'd tell him that?  We're sworn to look out for each other now.  If something's an embarrassment to you, it's my job to keep it under lock and key," I smile up at him.  My smile goes unnoticed.  His face is pressed between his arms and legs on the floor and so he sees nothing.  "It's time for me to go.  See you around dinnertime, Kuroi-kun."

            "Okay, bye-bye!" Kuroigure gets up and flies down the stairs, giving me a quick hug before I exit.  "Hm… I think I'll go watch TV…"

            "How did this happen!?  Kurama-kun!  You're supposed to be the responsible one!" I moan.  Tears start to fall.  "The damage is worse than the time when Yusuke broke in while I was out and threw a beer bash."

            "Sorry.  He just looks so much like Kuronue… that I felt like it was the old days again… and…," Kurama turns away, embarrassed.

            "And so you fought with him and demolished my living room in the process!?"

            "Sorry, Aneue," Kuroigure pouts.

            "'SORRY'!?" I screech.  I take a look at Kurama's face and then Kuroigure's.  They both look sincere.  I sigh.  "Come on boys.  We'll get dinner in our stomachs and then try and fix things here."

            "Hm?" Kurama looks at me with a certain level of surprise.

            "I've cleaned up worse messes on my own.  I'm sure with the help of my two dear brothers I can clean this one up too," I smile.  "But first, dinner, okay?"

            "All right," Kurama nods.  We all move into the kitchen.

            "YOU TRASHED THE KITCHEN TOO!?!?"

            "Hai.  Gomen nasai, Aneue," Kuroigure sighs.

            "Gr… fine!  We'll just have to get take-out then," I pick up the phone.  "What do you two want?"

            "Ice cream and sake!" Kuroigure grins.

            "Nani!?" I stare.

            "Oh… um… I kinda picked it up around my old home.  I picked up addictions to quite a few things.  Let's see… Urd got me addicted to saké and pickled squid… Skuld got me addicted to ice cream and manga… Belldandy… hm… no addictions there…  Oh and I picked up an addiction to racing from Keiichi and Megumi."

            "Addicted to saké at his age, hm?  He sure is Kuronue's boy," Kurama chuckles.

            "Well that addiction must be broken," I say sternly.  "No alcohol is allowed in my house."

            "And alcohol is the last thing a growing child needs," Kurama adds.

            "Okay," Kuroigure nods.

            "Kuroigure, why don't you go watch television upstairs while we wait for the food?  I'll just order pizza, okay?"

            "All right Alicia," Kuroigure nods.  Black wings spread and he takes off.

            "He's a good kid," I smirk.

            "What are you planning to do with him?" Kurama asks.

            "What else?  I'm keeping him here.  Too many people at Morisato's for him to stay there," I sit at the counter.

            Kurama sits down across from me, "You do realize… you'll most likely have to fight Hiei on this."

            "You really think so?" I blink.

            "Most definitely," he nods sharply.  "When Hiei gets back, he'll want things to go back to normal."

            "But Kuroigure needs me," I object.

            "Save the arguments for Hiei.  He's your opposition.  Want some tea?" Kurama gets up and starts a pot of hot water on the stove.

            "No thanks.  Oh, I wish Hiei wasn't so damn stubborn," I sigh.  "Can I count on your support, Kurama?"

            "Of course, it's a part of the code, isn't it?" he smiles at me.

            "True," I return the smile.  The tea pot begins to whistle. 

            He turns off the stove and makes two cups of tea.  He places both on saucers and puts a large slice of lemon on the one saucer.  Kurama hands me the cup of tea with the lemon, "Here."

            "I thought I said I didn't want any," I look up at him.

            "You seem a bit frazzled.  I suggest you drink it," he says.  I take a sip.

            "You did something to this, didn't you?" I ask.

            "I only added a mild sedative," he assures.  "Shall I order the pizza?"

            "That'd be great.  Thanks," I nod weakly.  He goes to the phone, calls the pizza shop and places a delivery order.

            "You don't look well," he frowns, turning to me again.  "You seem tired."

            "Heh, I think you overdid the sedative Kurama-kun," I fall asleep in my chair.

            "My, I thought you would have gone out much sooner," Kurama walks over to me and picks me up.  He carries me upstairs and puts me in bed.  He then walks to Kuroigure's room.  "Alicia's asleep.  Let's get to work on the repairs."

            "Hm?"

            "I decided to use a sleeping drug on her from one of my plants.  She'll be fine but she'll be out for a bit.  I did it so that we can clean up the mess we made without her trying to help.  She shouldn't have to fix the damage we did."

            "Okay Kurama-san.  Let's get to work," Kuroigure agrees with a smile.

Alicia: Yes, Belldandy raised Kuroigure at Morisato residence. Anyone got a problem with that?

Shigure: You called him kiddo strange, uncaused tears

Alicia: -- WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE!?! THIS IS A YYH FIC!!!

Shigure: Um... thinking long and hard I do not know!

Alicia: Grrr....

Ayame: Please try not to hurt him rests a hand on her shoulder He was born this way.

Alicia: Fine...

Shigure: REVIEWS! REVIEWS FOR THE POOR BEGGAR GIRL!!!

Alicia: GRRR SHI-GUR-E!!!!! picks up a baseball bat and chases him around the house

Shigure: tears, whiny voice AYA-CHAN!!!! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!

Ayame: tagging along Coming Shigure!


	4. Chapter 4

A Bond Set in Blood

Chapter Four

"Kuroigure? Kurama?" I shout as I sit up in bed. My head aches and I'm still very groggy. By the looks of things out the window, it's about midnight.

"Aneue! You're awake!" Kuroigure smiles at me as he rushes into the room and hugs me. "We saved you a piece of pizza."

"Go get Kurama for me will you, kiddo?" I ask, already plotting to hurt Kurama for drugging me.

"I can't. He's busy fixing the hole in the kitchen wall and removing the ojegi that accidentally grew in the sink," Kuroigure shakes his head.

"Then I'll just have to go to him so I can slug him, won't I?"

"You're gonna hit him!? But why!?"

"HE DRUGGED ME!" I scream in reply.

"Ah, I hear angry screeching; Alicia must be awake," Kurama laughed as he entered the room. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"WHY THE HELL'D YOU DRUG ME!?"

"Well if I hadn't, then we couldn't have cleaned up our mess ourselves, now could we have?" Kurama insisted.

"Did you have to use alcohol?" I growl.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I know of that puts you out with minimal doses. You've become immune to all of my plants with sedative effects."

"You can't take alcohol, Aneue?" Kuroigure blinks. "That's just sad."

"See? This is why you don't use alcohol! It's bad enough that _I_ know the kid can drink me under the table but know he knows too!" I glare. A sharp pain rushes through my head. "Ah! Headache…"

"You want some coffee, Aneue? Or maybe a cold shower? I heard eating a lot of bread and drinking plenty of milk help hangovers too, though I'm not sure how…," Kuroigure trails off with about 500 different methods of "curing" hangovers.

"Kuroigure, it's high time you learn something about all this. All methods of 'sobering up' are a bunch of BS. Not a single one does it. The only true cure is to take some pain killers and wait for it all to pass," I say.

"I'll go get you some aspirin then, ok?" Kuroigure insists.

"NO! ASPIRIN IS IBUPROFEN!! NO IBUPROFEN!!!" I scream.

"What's wrong with ibuprofen?" Kuroigure looks to Kurama.

"She's horribly allergic. I believe she explains what it does to her as, 'it feels as if I volunteered to be part of a knife throwing act with a no-talent blind knife thrower.' Sounds very painful, doesn't it?"

"Damn straight it's painful," I murmur. "Kurama, get me some Tylenol, will you?"

"Right away, Alicia," Kurama nods and then quickly exits.

"I'll go help!" Kuroigure takes flight and follows Kurama downstairs.

"How can he help Kurama get a tiny package off the kitchen counter?" I wonder.

Kuroigure and Kurama return shortly. Kurama hands me the Tylenol capsules and Kuroigure hands me a cup of tea.

"Don't worry," Kuroigure smiles, "I watched Kurama make it and there's nothing in there but tea."

"Thanks," I mumble as I toss the capsules in my mouth and swallow them with a swift chug of the glass of tepid tea.

"Oh wait, he did put something in there," Kuroigure recalled with a goofy grin.

"What did you put in there this time!? A date-rape drug?!"

"It was just a bit of lemon juice, just as you like it," Kurama insists with a nervous chuckle.

"It's true, Aneue."

"Besides, heaven forbid I use a date-rape drug on Hiei's woman. I wouldn't dare. He'd set his Dragon of the Darkness Flame on me, he would. Then he'd find some way to cause pain to my deceased soul," Kurama laughed softly.

"Damn straight," I growl, "and you'd be lucky if he got you first."

Then, we all laugh. This night is like old times again. Instead of sleeping in my bed, I agreed to sleep on the floor, sitting propped up against the corner beside Kurama. Kuroigure is spread across our laps, snoring lightly. I can't help remembering when Kurama and Kuronue used to sleep sitting up in the corner of our hideout with me in their laps. Yes, those were the good old days, and I can tell… these… are the good new days…

Shigure: (strange, uncaused tears) You called him kiddo again! Just like Kuronue used to call you!

Alicia: Shut the hell up!

Ayame: I can't believe you used such language in front of a child. Talk of date-rape drugs, "damn straight", "those methods are a bunch of BS", "Why the hell'd you drug me?"…

Alicia: He's Kuronue's kid. He probably has fouler language at his age than I do now.

Ayame: If you say so, Alicia dear.

Alicia: Ayame-san, I've told you not to call me that!

Ayame: I'm sorry. I can't resist. It's just the way I talk.

Alicia: Fine…

Shigure: REVIEWS! REVIEWS FOR THE POOR BEGGAR GIRL!!!

Alicia: Shigure! Not again! Gr… (shoves a piece of steak in her mouth)

Shigure: Alicia! (gasp) Eating at the computer!? Shame, shame, shame, what did your computer teachers teach you?

Alicia: My first one taught me NOTHING. My second one taught me that it is possible to be a hard-ass and yet likeable at the same time. Oh and my last one taught me that if you're absent for about a week and a half, only computer teachers will forgive your missed work, which she did. She excused me from all of it.

Kyo: Your computer teachers sucked, you know that?

Alicia: Sure did. So did most of my other teachers. I only liked about 20 of my teachers, and I'm being pretty generous there.

Ayame: How many teachers have you had?

Alicia: Nearly 60 by now, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

A Bond Set in Blood

Chapter Five

I awake the next morning to a gentle knock on the window. I'm surprised that such a tiny sound that woke me and tell myself that it was because I subconsciously sensed the yoki hovering outside my room. I get up and open the window. Hiei steps in.

"You two must have had fun last night if Kurama decided to stay the night," Hiei murmurs. It brings sick thoughts of an affair with Kurama into my head but I can tell it was just an innocent remark on Hiei's account.

"Why couldn't you knock on the door like normal people Hiei?" I ask.

"If I had, you wouldn't have heard me, now would you have?" Hiei tosses his bag down on the bed. "In any event, I'm back."

"I can see that," I nod. "Now, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast, hm?"

"I don't like the tone in your voice. I can tell you're hiding something," Hiei insists. I guess he didn't notice Kuroigure because he had a blanket thrown over him at the moment.

"It's nothing. Come along. Let's go downstairs and eat. After journeying back from the Makai, you must be famished," I laugh nervously and push him out the bedroom door. Hiei stops protesting and walks down the stairs of his own accord. "Wait here," I say when we reach the living room. "I'll bring you breakfast as soon as I'm done cooking."

I am just about to leave the room when he speaks up.

"There are three glasses here on the table," he observes, sitting on the sofa. "Who else was here last night?"

"Uh... no one. I just… um… there was a bug in my first drink so I went and got another, that's all. You read into things too much, Hiei."

"I see no bug," he insists. "And, to be honest, I think I'm not reading into things _enough_ right now."

"You really must be famished. Let me get you some breakfast and then we can talk," I say, hoping to at least stall the conversation.

"What I need right now is an answer, not nourishment," he states sharply.

"But, Hiei, you look starv--"

"Tell me now."

"Oh alright," I sigh and walk over to him. I sit beside him on the sofa. "Where shall I begin?"

"Who was here last night?" he asks again.

"Kuroigure," I respond bluntly.

"And who is this Kuroigure?"

"He's the only child of the goddess Kuroni and Kurama's old partner Kuronue, both deceased."

"Why was he here?"

"He still is here. Belldandy's been taking care of him for several years but a half-demon doesn't easily blend in at Morisato residence. Besides, their home is a temple; many people go there and Kuroigure can't be seen by the humans because of his features. They'd put him in a freak show."

"But why is he _here_?"

"Hiei! I can't believe you! Kurama and I are this kid's only family and you want to kick him out!?"

"Well, why does he have to stay here? Don't they have foster homes for children of deceased goddesses? And don't even half-gods have mentors to stay with?" Hiei demands.

"If you're so insistent on Kuroigure having a foster home and a mentor, I'll go up to heaven right now and fill out applications for adoption and mentorship," I said angrily.

"You would dare to go against me?"

"It's a part of the code… We protect each other."

"And who else has sworn this code?"

"Just Kurama, Kuroigure, and myself."

"Let the child stay with Kurama then," Hiei insists.

"Hiei, you know damn well that I can't send Kuroigure into that house. It's a human home."

"So you think I'll let him stay here?"

"No, I _know_ you'll let him stay here. That is, if _you_ want to stay here."

"What are you insinuating?" Hiei demands.

"You kick Kuroigure out and I'll throw you to the curb so fast that you'll break the god damn sound barrier," I threaten.

"You wouldn't."

"I swear to God, I will!" I yelled at him. "Kuronue was like a father to me. He taught me all the essentials. He raised me. The least I can do is to raise his child for him."

"You're serious about this, huh?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well, it's considerably earlier than I expected and I certainly didn't expect him to be half-grown when he got here, but I'm going to have to get used to the idea of children at sometime during my life, seeing as you want us to have children so much. He can stay."

"Ooh really Hiei?!" I hug him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much!! I've gotta go tell Kurama he doesn't need to worry about being my defense council on the Kuroigure matter anymore!" I rush up the stairs and wake Kurama. I give him the good news and he congratulates me. Kuroigure stirs from all the noise.

"Quiet now," Kurama smiles. "We don't want to wake him."

"Oh isn't he just the sweetest little thing," I stroked the silver strands of hair away from Kuroigure's face.

"I'll say. I think all those years with Belldandy got to him," he chuckles softly. Kuroigure stirs again and this time his eyes flash open.

"Good morning," I smile down at him as I push the hair away from his face again.

"Good afternoon is more like it," Kurama states, looking over at the clock on the nightstand that reads 12:05.

"Kurama, Aneue," Kuroigure yawns. "G'morning."

"You two hungry? I was just about to make breakfast," I ask in a hushed voice. I always hated it when people spoke to me at normal or above normal volume while I was waking up, so I always tried to keep quiet for others when they were awakening.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Kuroigure admits as he stretches his arms. He has a contented look on his face. I'm happy for him.

"Come downstairs with me, Kuroigure. It's about time you meet Hiei."

"Hiei? Who's he?"

"He's Alicia's lover."

"Kurama! You make it sound so scandalous!" I whisper.

"Well, it is true. You two were never married."

"Only because he refuses to accept the idea that a human has the authority to conduct our wedding and I can't track down a demon minister."

After that argument finishes, I lead Kuroigure downstairs and introduce him to Hiei. The two barely speak but I can tell they've started out as friends. I then leave the room to cook breakfast and Kurama follows shortly after.

"What did Hiei say to you when he agreed to taking in Kuroigure?" Kurama asks.

"He said, 'Well, it's considerably earlier than I expected and I certainly didn't expect him to be half-grown when he got here, but I'm going to have to get used to the idea of children at sometime during my life, seeing as you want us to have children so much. He can stay.'," I reply, readying a pot of hot water for tea.

"I hope you realize, by the way he phrased things, he intended for you to get a certain message."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Hiei intends to get you pregnant, Alicia, so that you two can have children of your own to look after."

"You really think so."

"I know so," Kurama nodded.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Kuroigure and Hiei are sitting on the sofa together. Hiei's ears twitch and a discontented look crosses his face. He growls, "That damn fox is talking about me again."

"Nanda, Oniisan?" Kuroigure asks.

"What did you call me?"

"Oniisan. If you're Aneue's lover, then that makes you my Oniisan, right?"

"Aneue?"

"Yes, Aneue, Alicia-chan."

"Alicia's your sister, huh?"

"Well, as far as we're concerned, at least, Oniisan."


End file.
